Gosick Short
by Insphexcyr
Summary: A little extended story from what happened on episode 8. Note that I am a reader, not a writer. So sorry for the mistakes and such on this crappy short.


It hurts. The gashes that was caused by the double-edged spear hurts. My arm and leg were throbbing in pain. The smell of burnt wood filled my nose. I could hear Victorique in the distance. Everything was blurry, and my ears were ringing.

The bridge was shaking, on its last threads as the fire was eating at it like a hungry pack of wolves devouring a dead deer.

"Let's hurry!" Ambrose yelled.

Victorique and Ambrose started rushing towards the other side of the bridge. It took me a second to figure out what came out of his mouth, and gain my senses in which direction to go.

I started running with them, about 5 feet behind. But the smoke was getting to me. My eyes were tearing up from the fumes, it felt like my head was going to split open, and my legs were starting to get tired.

" _I have to make it to the other side"_ I thought. _"I have to be where Victorique is."_

Then the bridge started to rumble, cracking and falling apart. I started to fall, not being able to feel the wooden bridge under my feet. But I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure Victorique made it off the bridge.

I could see her standing on the other side, on firm ground.

" _She was able to make it on the other side"_ I said in my thoughts. " _Thank goodness"_

But she started to turn around. She saw that I was not able to make it. I could see tears welling up in her beautiful emerald eyes. She was yelling my name.

"Kujo!" She cried out.

I could see her reaching out her hand to grab me.

" _Don't, Victorique_ " I thought. " _If you panic like that, your precious pendant will- You've really got to hold on to… what's important to you"_

I saw her pendant fall along with me, the gold beads sparkling as it fell in the wind, the fire was making it sparkle even brighter. Such a pendant would only fit Victorique.

I managed to grab it in the midst of the chaos that was happening, holding it close to me as a final memory to hold on to as I fell. Victorique was not able to reach me, but It was only natural for that to happen with her small, fragile, but cute body.

Her tears were shining in the moonlight, like the finest pearls from you can find in an oyster. Her face was in disbelief and struck with sadness.

" _Don't cry, Victorique" "You look better with that bright smile and rosy cheeks you always use to pout with."_

"KUJO!" I heard.

I fell farther and farther, until the golden-haired doll was out of my sight. I braced for the worse. I was happy with my life, and thought that I had already done what I wanted to do, which was make Victorique happier. I was a fulfilled man.

"How can you call yourself a man!" A voice in my head said.

"How can you call yourself a man, when you just made one of your only friend's cry! Pathetic!"

"It's ok, right? She'll be fine without me. She can still solve all the same mysteries, even without me- "

"Dumbass! Who's going to be there when she wants sweets! Who's going to be there to help break her boredom! Who's going to be there when she's all alone!"

I never thought of how Victorique felt. Spending her time in a prison, where her only friends are books and mysteries, also having to deal with a tragic and sad background. I looked at the pendant that I clutched to my chest. I realized that Victorique shouldn't always have to alone. It's unfair that she's locked up for something that she can't control.

"Wait- I don't want to die…. I want to still be with Victorique!" I yelled.

I faced down to the approaching tree line. I saw a small river with flowing water. It was my only hope of survival. Further up the river, I could see the bloody mess of the maid who tried to kill me.

I tried to position myself closer to the river.

" _Closer! Closer!"_ I thought to myself.

" _I want to live! I want to be with Victorique!"_

" **SPLASH!"**

…

…

I had woken up next to the river, not knowing where I had drifted in the time that I was unconscious. Luckily, I had not drowned, and that I still had the golden pendant in hand.

" _Today must be my lucky day"_ I thought to myself.

I had followed the river upstream for about 30 minutes when I saw a path that lead up the cliff. It was pretty hard to see the path, since it was still night time. If I had to guess, it was about 12:00am.

When I finally reached the top of the path, I was met with a wide field of flowers. Even though I couldn't see much in the darkness, the flowers were still lit up by the moonlight, which I felt could be brighter than the actual sun. The smell of the beautiful and gentle flowers was amazing. It smelled… refreshing. It was nice to have some type of peace in my situation.

" _I still need to find a way back, or at least some sort of human landmark."_

I traveled for about 20 more minutes until I found a road, but I was getting really tired and the pain in my arm and leg still hurt, but was not as bad as it used to be.

" _I'll rest here for the night"_ I thought to myself.

But just as I started to get comfortable, I saw a pair of 2 green eyes start to come up from the road. I pushed myself up and knew that those were the eyes of a wolf. I didn't want to run, since I would quickly be out ran, and I knew I couldn't hide, since the wounds on my leg and arm still had blood around it.

" _Shit- I guess this is where my little journey ends."_

The pair of green sparkling eyes got closer. I closed my eyes and held the pendant tight, and then braced myself.

It was about 10 seconds from when I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to not see a wolf with sharp teeth and gray fur, but to find a golden-haired doll with rosy cheeks and green emerald eyes that sparkled in the moonlight with the brightness of a thousand suns.

"K…Kujo?"


End file.
